Sugar High
by Mitsukai Kasai
Summary: Check it out when Tifa (me) brings her and her closest friends into the world of final fantasy. o.O r&r Oh yea and the title probably sucks but you'll just have to deal with that fornow cuz i didn't wanna use the other one still thinkin on it


Note: Just so you know, i do NOT own any of the FF charecters/SO2 Charecters or SM charecters although i wish i did ^_^  
  
  
  
  
*tifa skips threw the park with dias by her side holding a new little flower while they sing a really dorky song*  
  
Dias:OH WHAT A BEAUTIFUL MORNING  
Tifa: ......oh what a beautiful day...WHOO HOO!  
Tifa and Dias: La la la la dee da!!!!  
*tifa then runs into some unknown person*  
Ashton: Uhh...sorry o.O  
Dias: O.O  
Tifa: grrrr....  
*ashton holds up his toy moon pen*  
Ashton: MOON PRISM POWER!!!!!  
*nothing happens*  
Tifa: *sweatdrops* Ummm....right  
*usagi somehow enters the scene*  
Usagi: GRRR what are you trying to do to me!!! I'M SAILORMOON!!!!!  
Ashton: Oh woe is me!!!!  
Usagi: *growls*  
Tifa: Umm...guys...  
Dias: ASHTON!!!  
Ashton: O.O NOOOO!!! NOT YOU!!!!!  
* ashton starts running away as dias chases him once again trying to kill him*  
Usagi: MOON ETERNAL MAKE-UP!!!!! AHAHAHAHA! NOW HE WILL PAY FOR TRYING TO TAKE OVER MY ROLE AS DEFENDER OF JUSTICE! *usagi sends a bunch of golden beams towards ashton as he struggles to not getting caught...or hit*  
*amy then appears out of nowhere*  
Amy: Hey......i thought I WAS SUPOSED TO BE DEFENDER OF JUSTICE!!!!!! GRRR!!!!  
Amy: *Holds up a moon pin* MAMY POWER!!!!!! *changes into a brunette version of sailormoon accept with a blue and green outfit*  
Brandon: .....  
Amy: COME MINIMOON!!!!!!  
Brandon: Umm amy i'm not....*POOF!!! Brandon is now trasformed into sailorminimoon!!!!*  
Tifa: *laughs hyserically*  
Brandon: *glares*  
  
*everyone then dissapears for a few minutes until zidane comes out of nowhere....once again*  
  
Zidane: Tifa my love!!!!  
Tifa: *turns around* The hell??? Umm....  
Zidane: Yes my love?  
Tifa: GRRRRR  
Zidane: Tifa i love you be mine again!!!  
Tifa: .....  
*kicks zidane somewhere not too nice*  
Rinoa: Oh Crewl fate!!!!  
Tifa: *turns around* What the....how did you get here!  
Rinoa: BWAHAHAHAHAHA  
Zidane and Tifa: *cringes*  
Zidane: Shes scary when she laughs like that  
Tifa: *nods her head in agreement*  
Rinoa: *tilts her head to the side* what did I do??  
Zidane and Tifa: *sweatdrop*  
Tifa: Ummm.....are you gonna leave now....  
Rinoa: Why would i do that! I just LOVE the quality time we spend toggether!!!!  
Tifa: Um....go away...  
Rinoa: No!  
Tifa: Now!  
Rinoa: NO!  
Tifa: *growls*  
Rinoa: Bitch!  
Tifa: Hoochie!!  
Rinoa: ....WHORE!  
Tifa: SLUT!!!!  
*tifa and rinoa start having a scratching contest at each other as zidane sighs seeing another scary fight between tifa and one of the FF girls*  
*hours later the fight stops*  
Rinoa: ......  
Tifa: ......  
Zidane: ......  
Tifa: Am i gonna have to ban you now or something!?!  
Rinoa: *crosses her arms*  
*sly grin comes across tifa's face*  
Rinoa: What??  
Tifa: BWAHAHAHAHAHA  
Zidane: Oh god here it comes  
*tifa then bannes rinoa to a room in her castle tied to the chair in the dark*  
Rinoa: AHH!!! WHATS HAPPENING!!! I'M SCARED!!! WAHHHHH!!!!!  
*stiener picks up a flashlight and flashes the light towards his face*  
Stiener: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!!!!!!!  
Rinoa: *Screams bloody murder*  
Stiener: ....hey....that wasen't the scary part  
Rinoa: *gives a confused look* Oh......  
*stiener then goes over and turns on the cd player making her listen to hours to Nsync, Backstreet boys, BBmac and other scary boybands*  
Rinoa: AHHHH NOTHING BUT THAT PLEASE!!!! OH CREWL FATE!!!!! WHAT SHALL I DO!!!! WILL MY SWEET KNIGHT SQUALL RESCUE ME FROM THIS HORROR???  
~meanwhile back in the FF8 world~  
*squall, selphie, irvine and zell are sitting in squall's room they turn the radio hearing rinoa's screams for help*  
Selphie: aren't you gonna help her?  
Squall: ...... *grin comes across his face*  
Everyone: BWAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
Zell: Make the little bitch suffer!!!!  
Everyone: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!   
  
~back with tifa and zidane~  
Tifa: la la la la la la la la *skips through the park while zidane follows her*  
Zidane: Tifa!!!!!  
Tifa: *stops and glares* ......you don't wanna get hurt again do you.....  
Zidane: .....no....  
Tifa: then shut the hell up!!!  
Zidane: *starts to cry* BUT I LOVE YOU!!!!  
Tifa: ......  
*suddenly chris shows up from out of nowhere*  
Tifa: YaY!!!! It's Chris!!! WHOOO HOOO!!!! *glomps chris*  
Chris: heh heh....  
Zidane: *growls*  
Tifa: *glares towards zidane as she pushes chris in front of her* Could you please kill him! Hes getting on my nerves!!!  
Chris: Umm....  
Tifa: *blinks*  
*out of nowhere a bolt of lightning hits zidane and knocks him out*  
Tifa: *shrugs and clings onto chris*  
Minako: OH CREWL FATE!!!!  
Tifa: *looks up seeing her fav sailorsenshi standing there in horror* Um.....What are you doing???  
Minako: POOR LITTLE ZIDANE!!!!  
Tifa: .......  
Tifa: and what is with people saying "OH CREWL FATE!!!"  
Minako: *blinks*  
Tifa: *sweatdrops*  
Chris: Hey....aren't you sailor V??  
Tifa: Oh boy....  
Minako: *grins* yup!!! thats me Sailor V!!!! The best sailorsenshi to ever walk this earth!!!  
*mamy and moon both show up in anger*  
Amy and Usagi: WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!  
Tifa: .....  
Chris: KICK THIER ASSES VENUS!!!!!  
Amy and Usagi: *glare at chris*  
Chris: *sweatdrops*  
Tifa: Ummm......  
*amy and moon attack venus as venus dodges out of the way sending cresent beam shower knocking the two out*  
Venus: BWHAHAHAHHAA  
  
~meanwhile~  
Dias and Ashton: Pretty Pretty dancing!!! Pretty pretty dancing!!!  
*the two skip right past tifa and chris in ballerina suits*  
Tifa and Chris: O.O The hell????  
Tifa: Lets get out of here  
Chris: Yea....this is getting a little TOO odd!!! Even for us!  
  
*minutes later the two return to the castle hearing the screams of rinoa....still....*  
  
Chris: Uh-Oh  
Tifa: Wha???  
*both see tara in a laura croft outfit*  
Tifa and chris: Ummmm  
Tara: HEY GUYS!!!!!!  
Tifa and Chris : ......  
Tara: WHAT?! Don't you like it?!  
Tifa: Its...umm...you tara....  
Tara: do you think josh would like it!!!!  
Chris: Umm....*in shock* Um....  
Tifa: ......  
  
*out of nowhere kate comes out dressed as Quistis Trep*  
Tifa: Umm...Kate...  
Kate:Hmmm?  
Tifa: Why are you dressed like that....  
Kate: KYAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!!!!! *silent* It gives me more power!!!!  
Tifa and Chris: ......  
Kate: *whipes her whip at tara* Dance Bitch Dance!!!!!!  
Tara: AHHH!!!!! LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!!!!! WAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! YOUR SOOO MEAN KATE!!!!!  
Kate: *evil smirk comes across her face* SAY MY NAME BITCH!!!!  
Tara: O.O!  
Kate: SAY MY NAME!!!!  
Tara: Umm....Kate!!!!!!  
Kate: NOT THAT!!! MY OTHER ONE!!!!!  
Tara: .....ohhh heh heh...yea Quistis.  
All: *silence*  
Tifa: Why Quistis??  
Kate: *stops whiping at tara and looks up with hearts in her eyes* Quistis Trep in my idol!!!!!!!  
Chris: O.O THAT AIRHEAD?!  
Tifa: heheheh.....  
Kate: *eyes start to water up* THATS SOO MEAN QUISTY IS THE BEST!!!!!!!   
*tara and kate both cry*  
Tifa: Umm.....  
*all of a sudden kate stops*  
Kate: hey tara!!! have you seen "the flying dog" lately???  
Tifa: O.o  
Tara: YEA!!! STUPID DOG STOLE MY BRA!!!  
Chris, Kate and Tifa: o.O;;;;  
*quina then enters the scene spotting tara and kate*  
Quina: ME HUNGRY!!!!  
*tara and kate look up alarmed*  
Tara and Kate: NOOO!!!! WE TASTE BAD!!!!  
*quina then chases after the 2 girls*  
Kate and Tara: *screams bloody murder and dashes out the room*  
*silence for a few minutes*  
Tifa: heh...heh...i'm sooo evil!  
Chris: hehehehe!!!  
  
*so that was it for now, Dias and Ashton contiued thier singing and dancing in ballerina outfits, while sailormoon, sailormamy and sailorvenus contiued battling, Rinoa stayed in her little chainber being tortured by stiener with boy band music,Quina contiued her chase after kate and tara...and zidane....well....he was still knocked out...anyhoo after that tifa and chris lived happily ever after!!! OR WE THINK!!!!*  
  
*scary kuja voice in the background*  
BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHHAAHAHA!!!!!  
  
Chris and Tifa: *sweatdrop*  
  
  
  
Author's Note: This may have seemed a little demented, but it was really tired when i wrote it and my friends seemed to like it so i atleast hope some of you enjoyed this ^_^ 


End file.
